The present invention relates to communications networks such as cable television, satellite television and computer networks over which services are available for a fee, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing free previews of individual program offerings (e.g., a movie) prior to purchasing that offering.
Cable and satellite television networks where video services are available for a fee are well known. Also well known are computer network services such as CompuServe, Prodigy, America Online, Dialog Information Service, and others where databases, banking and shopping services can be accessed and e-mail and the like can be communicated, all for a fee. In the past, some communication networks have provided services on a free trial basis. For example, pay per view television movies, in which a viewer can order a movie for viewing upon payment of a fee, have sometimes enabled viewers to watch the first five minutes or so of the movie on a preview basis before purchase is required. Such previews were limited to a predefined time period at the beginning of the movie. Free previews were not available at any other time during the broadcast of the movie.
The provision of a limited free preview at any time during the broadcast of a service (such as a movie) would be desirable from a consumer's standpoint. For video services, a viewer would not be constrained to having a preview only at the beginning of the program, which may not be a convenient time for the viewer. However, the provision of a limited duration free preview at any time during the availability of a service is fraught with danger from the standpoint of the service provider. In particular, opening up a service to free previews at any time may make it possible for an unscrupulous viewer or "pirate" to defeat the security of the signal and obtain the entire service without charge.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for allowing a limited duration free preview at virtually any time during the provision of a service. It would be further advantageous to provide such a method and apparatus that are not easily taken advantage of by unscrupulous customers or pirates. Such a method and apparatus should maintain signal security while providing the flexibility of an "anytime free preview" (AFP). It would also be advantageous to provide such a method and apparatus that enable a viewer to switch back and forth between one or more AFPs (each associated with a different service) and conventional programming. Each AFP would be limited to its own particular maximum AFP duration. Such a system must remain secure at all times and prevent a viewer from obtaining free previews for more than the maximum duration assigned to the particular service. The present invention provides a method and apparatus having the aforementioned and other advantages.